Enamorarse De Una Musa
by BarSilver
Summary: "La razón de la locura de todos los artistas en cuando caen flechados de sus propias fuentes de inspiración"


_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, inglesa, ni tengo un montón de dinero. Todo pertenece a Jotaká._

_Realizado sin fines de lucros y solo para diversión. Otro desvario de mi loca mente, se aceptan y se aprecian críticas y comentarios. Si no les gusta por favor decirlo.**  
><strong>_

_**Enamorarse de Una Musa**_

Mover el pincel sobre un lienzo, el lápiz sobre el papel, crear mundos enteros y fantásticos, cuando la imaginación se desborda sobre una pieza en blanco, ríos de colores y formas adoptando vida de una manera tan irreal, ángeles de alas negras, demonios de corazones intactos, caballos alados, con cuernos o mitad hombres, mil universos paralelos que a la final llegan a ser uno solo, príncipes y guerreras, paz o guerra de brillos vivos, las posibilidades son ilimitadas cuando esos instrumentos llegan a mi, por ello siempre supe que en la vida siempre tendría dos pasiones, el dibujo y la escritura.

Lo supe hasta el día que mi musa se presento de una manera tan inusual que no podía dejar de dibujarla, ni de escribir historias fantásticas donde ella siempre era la protagonista, la que venciera al final, la del "Y vivieron juntos para siempre". El ángel de cabellos rubios que ahora lloro. Mi primer error fue enamorarme de mi propia fuente de inspiración. Cientos de mis predecesores griegos lo advirtieron en sus obras donde plasmaban la locura en la que habían caído cuando con sus propios sentidos vislumbraron y escucharon el dulce sonido de la lira acompañada del hermoso canto de quiénes los inspiraban.

Ahora sus retratos contemplo con tristeza, sus historias intente borrar, quemar pero mi cobardía solo me permitió guardarlas en una caja que yace siempre debajo de mi cama, tan cerca y tan lejos. Podría relatar cada detalle de como sucedió todo sin embargo es tan doloroso recordar aquellos dulces momento donde su brillo llenaba mi corazón y sentía mi pincel tan ligero, que muchas veces llegue a creer que no se trataba de otra cosa sino de mi propia mano. El pasado debería quedarse en la historia, en los recuerdos pero ¿Como me niego a relatar mi historia? Si su angelical rostro sigue clavado en mi estudio de dibujo, empapelando una pared de retratos hechos al pulso de mis lágrimas…

-Hace mucho que esperaba esto ¿sabías?- Decía un guapo hombre de ojos olivo y lentes, entallado en un elegante traje sentado detrás de su escritorio con las manos entrelazada suspirando cansinamente, llevaba esperando por ello demasiado tiempo pero nunca imagino que sucedería de esa forma.

-¿Ya lo has leído?- Preguntó con voz monótona la figura femenina que se recargaba en la silla. La boina negra que adornaba su cabeza y aquellos lentes oscuros que ocultaban su demacrado rostro le daban a la castaña un aire de pura melancolía.

Su amigo de toda la vida no pudo notar el cambio en su vestuario, acostumbrado a siempre verla vestida de vivos colores ahora enfundada en negro parecía guardar un eterno luto, además de personificar el estereotipo de los poetas siempre deprimidos.

-No voy a mentirte, es una gran obra, una novela exquisita en la que muchos se reflejaran con el profundo dolor del protagonista pero me parece que estás poniendo todo tus sentimientos negativos en ella Hermione- afirmó con preocupación –Estamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo intentado tomar de la mano a su amiga, acto que fue rechazado inmediatamente.

-Estoy bien- puntualizó de forma tajante –Nunca quise publicar algo pues siempre me sentía insatisfecha Harry. ¿Muchos sentimientos negativos dices? Cuando sabes perfectamente que hay más de donde ellos salieron ¿Qué opinas del título?- Preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo bajo la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

-No sabía que habías retomado el hábito- susurro el pelinegro.

-No hay ninguna razón que me lo impida ahora- contesto en el mismo susurro –El titulo Harry- exigió respuesta en un tono de voz más elevado.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Hermione? Es simplemente perfecto- Dijo sinceramente.

-¿Aceptarás ser mi representante?-

-No me gustan las circunstancias en las que se dieron todo esto- Suspiró sonoramente –Pero no por eso perderé la oportunidad de ser el representante de lo que será un gran éxito- Dijo de manera agridulce pues era exactamente como se sentía.

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar- La morena se levanto de su asiento, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y antes de marcharse susurró –Y dile a Ginny que se despreocupe, me encuentro perfectamente bien, todo lo bien que podría estar- Sin más salió de la estancia dejando al chico con un suspiro más grande en la boca.

Las personas no entienden que cuando los artistas se enamoran, son tan pasionales y entregados como lo son al momento de hacer sus obras, el amor es la inspiración más grande que podrían tener. Cuando es traicionado por este de alguna simple manera van perdiendo paulatinamente el interés, como aquel libro que parecía ser fascinante pero al llegar a la mitad o menos descubres que es una basura disfrazada de palabras bonitas, por ello se dice que son infieles, que solo buscan el placer y la emoción.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione se enamora, cosa que ha sucedido una o dos veces en su vida, entrega todo apasionadamente esperando la misma entrega. Una o dos veces la decepcionaron de tal manera que mentalmente dijo que el cliché de lo ligeros que eran los artistas era un mito, aunque tuvo que desecharla pues su primer flechazo era exactamente de la misma clase que ella. Aún así el oficio no te define. Creyó conocer lo que denominan amor verdadero cuando ella entro en su vida, aún recuerda el intercambio de palabras en la Galería.

Su amor por ella fue tan intenso y apasionado que cada poro de su piel decía cuanto la amaba. De tal manera podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo un par de veces, el resto del tiempo latía mucho más fuerte que el rugido del más poderoso motor. Sus pinturas irradiaban el dorado más hermoso, aquel que se parecía a sus cabellos. E incluso intento hacer una exposición donde todas sus obras fueran el rostro y el cuerpo de su divina inspiración, fue detenida en el acto, nunca entendió porque la detuvo hasta mucho después.

Cuando Hermione amaba lo hacía con todas las letras de aquella la palabra Amor, hay situaciones en las que el destino parece decirte con toda seguridad lo mucho que te odia, su peor error fue enamorarse de una musa, fue trágico enterarse de que la suya no lo era, fatal descubrir la mentira y casi mortal saber que aquella de cabellos miel, ojos trozos de cielo era la fuente de inspiración de otro, prometida con anillo que terminaría con su corazón cuando firmara el dichoso papel que la comprometería de por vida.

Muchos meses después una pareja de recién casados paseaban por las calles de Londres, él era un apuesto hombre de cabello largo pelirrojo que amarraba en una coleta sujetándose fuertemente a su brazo derecho iba una rubia igual de hermosa, compartían el mismo color de ojos, aunque el de ella era más hermoso pero iban ocultos por unos lentes oscuros. Iban charlando animadamente hasta que se detuvieron en una librería.

El joven había mencionado algo acerca de la novela de una amiga de su hermano, ella no iba prestando demasiada atención a la conversación del chico hasta que el título exhibido dio un vuelco a su corazón. De repente analizó las palabras de William "Una amiga de su hermano" precisamente aquella que ella no debía conocer, por la que se gano un puñetazo de la hermana de su ahora esposo.

La portada del libro rezaba "Enamorarse de Una Musa", cuando lo tuvo en las manos sintió como estas temblaban levemente y ni sus gafas oscuras pudieron impedir la tormenta que sus ojos cielo desataron al leer la dedicatoria "Dedicado a todas las musas, razón de la locura de los más privilegiados artistas, razón de la muerte de los corazones de muchos también… Dedicado a ti."


End file.
